


Playing God

by ErisVendetta



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe- Modern Day, Artificially created human, Ben is a created human here, Ben is a stalker here, Blood, Chased down, Chased down by the secret service, Clubbing, Creeped out Rey, Creepy Ben, Dirty Dancing, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Fingerfucking, Gunshot, Headshot, Healing wounds, Hide and Seek, Im tagging dub con to be sure, More Blood, On the Run, Parking Lot Sex, Reckless Driving, Rey created Ben, Scientist Rey, Sex, Stalker, Subject: Kyo Ren, This is not going to go as planned, Violence, Weird Ben, Weird Vibes, Wounds, drunk, drunken encounters, escaping, impenetrable Ben, more shooting, regenerative ability, scientists - Freeform, second life, shooting incident, slight dub con, there will be slicing of skin here, this might come out darker than I had thought
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-05-29 16:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisVendetta/pseuds/ErisVendetta
Summary: They said that creating the perfect human was wrong, that it was playing God's role and it was blasphemous and impossibe.But she had done it anyway. She had created the perfect human male ever existed.And he was hers, and hers alone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is what came out of my head after binge reading a couple of sci-fi books that involved human creation, cloning, psychopath scientists and romance :P
> 
> i just needed this out of my system so it might be sloppy, and I intend for this to be a ten-chapter fic so dont be shocked if its fast paced. Again like my other fics, this is not beta-ed so there will be awkward grammar here and there. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"Perfect." She breathed out, her voice hoarse and weak due to the strain of countless sleepless nights.

Dr. Renata Kenobi leaned her head on the wall she was slumped against, several wisps of her silver and brown hair were pulled free from its neat bun and framed around her aging face. Her chest hurts.

She had a hand over her chest, clutching the skin there tightly as if it would relieve the pain that slowly bloomed from within. But nothing could help her. Slowly like a ripple, her body had began convulsing, shaking her old and tired bones that were on the verge of breaking down. After all, she had been working non-stop for decades, of course it would take toll on her body, and now she was paying the price for it.

She'd have a few pain attacks for the past years already, none of which had been too drastic to actually take her life away from her. This one was just the same as the others, it wasn't going to take her life away from her— not when she was so close. So close that she was one step away from her goal.

Even while in pain, she had her wizened hazel eyes fixated adoringly on the ten-foot glass tank on the other side of the room.

Subject Kylo Ren.

Her project— her creation, was peacefully floating within the blue water steadily, with multiple tubes in various sizes stuck to different part of its body that connected it to a few machines around the glass tank; machines that provide nutrition and oxygen for it, to monitor its brain activity, heart rate and body functions. It needed the machines to live as it continued its last phase of its development.

_No, not it— Him._

Renata corrected herself. This was not a thing, nor a creature. This was a man. A human being.

He was the perfect human specimen and she had just created him.

Renata couldn’t help but smile at how this had been a hard journey for her. Decades of research where she had endured countless sleepless nights pouring over data that led her to various dead ends. Decades— she endured all the insults that she had received, not just from people (people who were supposed to fund her project) but also from her peers and colleagues.

_Crazy, Lunatic, Freak. Psychopath._

They told her to stop, that whatever she was doing was unnatural. Playing God was a madman's dream. They told her to concentrate on a different project, to not waste her talents as a scientist. But no, she didnt listen. If she had then she wouldn’t be here at this moment.

Well she showed them.

Here was the perfect human; strong and intelligent. His body and face chiseled out superior than those of supermodels and actors in movies. His skin was deathly pale right now, especially since he was still no more than a month old and had not been out in the sunlight. She had created him months ago, but the growth development from a zygote had only lasted a month and now he was already a full grown man.

Late twenties to early thirties. Renata surmised.

Dark hair, amber eyes, perfect set of teeth and an equally proportionate muscled body, not only that, she had made sure that she packed information in its mind, making him intelligent beyond all means, like a supercomputer. Everything that made him perfect was nothing compared to what she had discovered while she was creating him. She used this newfound discovery to her advantage and added it to her creation; youth and immortality.

Yes, she had discovered youth and immortality, and created a serum for both her and Kylo. She had to modify hers to allow her old body to regress back into its youthful state. Not only that she also managed to create some kind of regeneration gene that would help the body heal faster than it would normally would.

Imagine, a life without aging, remaining young and healthy forever. Peope would kill for what she had discovered.

But they insulted her. Ridiculed her. So whatever was hers, was hers alone. She wasn't going to let anyone else know about it. Call her greedy but she knew she deserved it more than anyone else in the world.

Now that her immortality serum had been integrated into her creation, she had injected it to herself next.

She was going to make herself young again, to restore the youth in these old bones of hers. She was going to be the perfect partner for her perfect creation, and they both will be forever immortal.

The people around her will grow old and die, and she wanted to be sure that she would be there when they do, watching with sadistic satisfaction, mentally telling them that if they had only joined her, then they wouldn’t be in a situation where they will die.

She will be forever young and undying, together with her perfect creation.

And he was hers. Hers and hers alone.

Renata's smile widened as she watched her creation float in his tank, peacefully sleeping. Every once in a while he would twitch in his sleep as if he was being plagued by some sort of dream. But the brain monitor she had on him and the chip that she had implanted in his brain during its development would tell her if he was indeed dreaming or not. At the moment, he wasn’t.

Feeling the pull of weariness and pain harder than usual, Renata slowly let her eyes close. Yes, she'll take her rest for a while. Just a few hours of sleep won’t hurt, then she would continue her work when she wakes up. She thought of the endless things she would do once she had gained immortality and those thoughts swam in her head as the darkness succumbed her with an oddly harder intensity than she had ever felt before.

* * *

It was warm. Comforting.

The darkness had always been something that humans had feared since the beginning of days. The fear of the dark and unknown has always had a vice grip over the human mind. Forever taunting, forever scaring.

But in this darkness, he felt not fear. He only felt a sense of calmness, security and comfort. This darkness wasn't ice cold and uninviting like what the information in his chip had told him. This darkness was warm, a loving embrace that wrapped all around him.

He liked it here. He liked the solitude it gave him and how he didn't have to do anything yet.

_Protect, Defend, Take care, Serve._

Those were words that the creator had given him. A set of program that told him of his purpose.

A tug at the back of his mind had pulled him from his muddled thoughts. It was ordering him to open his eyes. Strange, he knew he wasn't still scheduled to wake up and he knew without a doubt that he was still in the final stage of development. Just a few data that was needed to be downloaded in his chip. So why the order?

Plagued by questions, still he conceeded. He pried his eyes open.

Blue.

The first thing that registered in his mind was the color blue and how it light assaulted his vision.

He closed his eyes back again before peeling them open a bit, just to get a glimpse again.

This time the light wasn’t as blinding as it had been. Slowly, everything around him fizzled into a slightly clear image, although theyre still blue.

He realized was that he was indeed floating and that the blue that he was seeing was because of the water that surrounded him. When he moved his limbs, he felt the tubes move deep under his skin. Following them with his gaze, they trailed all around him till they led out of this glass enclosure he was in and into some machines that were positioned nearby, which showed him his heartbeat, and other vital statistics.

That was only when he realized that his glass tank was located in a bigger room.

Random questions popped inside his muddled mind that he lost track on what they were. Whenever his eyes landed on something he saw, his mind would ask questions and the chip embedded in his mind would provide the answer he was looking for.

Then he caught sight of the woman on the other side of the room. Judging from her appearance, she was nearing her sixtieth year. Her face was slightly covered with wrinkles, lines that resulted from frowns and smiles.

Who was she? Another question his mind asked.

_Creator._ His mind murmured after recognizing her.

Instinctively, one of his hands reached up and slammed against the glass as if he could touch her through it.

_Creator_. His mind whispered again, wondering why she was sleeping on the floor of the other side of the room. It was dingy there, he had to wake her up to let her know that he had awakened. He had to let his creator know.

The second time he had slammed his hand against the glass, the door on the other side of the room opened with a bang. He whipped his head towards that direction and saw men come in. Men covered in black from head to toe, carrying weapons poured in from the door and began to scatter everywhere.

The moment that they came in, they started to assault the entire place; breaking and taking items off the desks and cabinets. A few of them went over to the creator and prodded on her sleeping form. One of them had two fingers on her neck, keeping them there for a while before shaking his head to his accomplice.

_Protect the creator._ His brain screamed.

_Protect her, take care of her, defend her, and serve her._

All of those were in his code, programmed into his mind. After all, he was hers and she was his.

Again he slammed against the glass, this time with both hands. This took the attention of some of the men and turned to him. Locking gazes with them, he wished he knew a way to get out of his enclosure, but he knew there was none, and he was still in the final stage of development, he wasn't still fully complete.

Troubled by his thoughts, he was vaguely aware how a woman had appeared right in front of him. She was younger than his creator, a decade or two maybe. Her brown hair was braided crown over her head, her face starting to reveal the wrinkles and crow's feet at the corner of her eyes. She stared right back at him with a tired look in her eyes, as if she had given up and was defeated. It baffled him for a moment if she had not only spoken up, her voice muffled by the glass and water.

"Pull the plug."

Then his world turned dark again.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

"Pst! Rey! Over here!" Called that almost silent hiss to her.

Rey whipped her head around the dark, the night air blew on her hair that made tendrils fly around her face. She tucked one errant strand when it found its way in her mouth and moved her way through the debris that was scattered everywhere.

"Rey!" again that voice called, louder this time. Now she could tell where it came from and turned her attention to where it was.

_There._

Finn and Poe both flashed her a wide smile while Rose was busy waving her hand at her to come to them. The three were huddled under a pile of junk as if they were hiding from something, Poe sneaking glances back and forth.

"What are you guys doing?" she whispered as she approached them. Finn had a finger over his lips as she came closer, telling her to keep her tone of voice down. She just rolled her eyes at them and crouched.

"Patrol came this way, checking." Finn supplied when he had deemed that it was safe to talk. "Almost got caught but good thing Rose here was fast and warned us in time." he said, nudging at Rose before fixing Rey a look.

"What took you so long?"

Rey shrugged and stood up. Squinting in the dark, she turned her attention to the abandoned building not too far from them; the reason why they were here.

"Mom." was all she said.

That one word was enough explanation to tell her friends how crazy it was to escape her room in the middle of the night with her mom's vigilant eye on the lookout 24/7.

But she had been sneaking out for years now that most of the time it was easy for her to get away. With a guard plastered out of her room, she chose to use the window as her exit and had to dodge and hide from the other patroling security as she made her way through the garden and out the gate.

She heard Poe gave out a low whistle as they crawled out of their hiding space, admiring the fallen desolate place that looked haunting in the meager light from the streetlamp from the other side of the street.

"This place looks wicked!" Finn commented which Rose followed with a delighted squeal. Rey smile smugly.

_This was going to be easy._

Various stories have haunted this place, scaring teenagers and kids alike. Every story varied from one another but they all had one common trait; that it was haunted. One of her favorites is the story that ran around her school; that this building was an old research facility that dabbled with human experiments.

According to the story, an old scientist went batshit crazy and killed hundreds of people just to experiment on them. Some had died a quick death, but most of them were tormented, tortured and suffered a slow excruciationg death that caused for their souls to linger. Eventually the scientist was apprehended, but not before he had commited suicide inside.

It was pure bullshit really. If this was indeed an abandoned research facitity, then they should have destroyed it, burned the place till there is nothing but ash left. No evidence of the research or carcasses of the test subjects should have been left behind if it was indeed an illegal human testing area.

So here they were, daring for the souls inside the abandoned building to haunt them.

They have been planning to come to that building and explore the area for a long time now, intrigued by the horror story that ran around the place, but it had been postponed because of a couple of circumstances that Rey couldn't count. But tonight was the night. There was no stopping them. Not even when all hell breaks loose.

"You guys ready?"

Poe asked. Both Finn and Rose nodded and raised their laced hands together.

"Buddy system?"

They both said which Rey answered with a roll of her eyes.

"I'd rather fly solo." she said. Poe backhanded her.

"It doesn't mean that your last name is Solo means you can go in alone Rey." Poe pointed out. "This place could still be dangerous for all we know."

"Every man for himself." she shrugged. "Scared of ghosts Dameron?" She taunted which earned a charming smile from Poe.

"Just of the living."

"well then I'm going alone. You go buddy with Finn and Rose and imagine you're kissing someone too when they start making out." she added. Before could Poe or her other friends make a comment, she disappeared into the building, her laughter echoing in the concrete walls.

* * *

Yep, this place sucks.

Rey thought of it over and over again as she swayed her flashlight around her, casting the light over the hallways as she passed. There was nothing special here in this place; no leftover document, or machine to trash around. All that were left here were a few desks, chairs and a hospital bed (one which made her think that it was a human experimentation research facility after all until she realized that she was in the infirmary of the buidling)

Like she had expected, the building reeked, not of ash or smoke. This place still had its burnt marks that it had aquired in the fire twenty years ago, but there was no smell of burnt wood or paper. It just smelled murky and dirty.

No carcasses or secret doors that led to a room full of mummified failed experiments were there either.

And definitely no ghosts.

She had been wandering for over twenty minutes, meeting Finn and Rose at some point and had separated from them when they became too giggly for her to stomach. There was nothing in this place that had caught her attention.

Oh well, at least her night wasn't wasted staring at the ceiling of her room.

Walking inside what seems to be a laboratory, Rey ran her hands over the tables, collecting dust on the tips of her fingers as she passed by.

She tutted and wiped it off on her jeans before moving her flashlight left and right to get a good look over the place. This room was slightly odd than the others, other than the fact that it had no name on the door to tell what the room served purpose for back in the past. There were nothing there but the outlines of the desks or cabinets— that they had used back in the past— against the walls and floors.

But if this building housed a mad scientist that experimented on humans, then why wasn't this place totally destroyed? Why leave evidences that might jeopordize the main company that scientist was working for? Or risk someone else finding a document and replicate the same research that crazy scientist had done?

No. Those stories weren't true, they were just there to scare teenagers like them. No matter how much she tried to convince herself, her mind still raced with the images of tortured people, severed limbs and mutated humans that looked like animals, or aliens.

A clank resonated in the other room right across the hall. Rey whipped her head around and quickly shot the light towards that direction, expecting to see any of her friends there. But there was no one.

Heart slowly hammering against her chest.

"Poe?" She whispered, hoping that it was one of her friends that had just stumbled over something. No response.

"Finn? Rose?" she called out again.

No response, but there was a faint scratching noise that was almost inaudible, she had to strain her ears to hear it.

Swallowing the lump that was blocking her throat, she bravely squared her shoulders and slowly approached the other room. In the darkness, she was sure she saw a figure pass by. Fear slowly crept its way into her mind, its cold tentacles slithering their way inside her head.

"This is not funny guys." she said, a dry laugh escaping her lips. She was trying to convince herself that her friends were just playing some prank on her. They had done it a couple of times back in the past, surely they were going to do it again.

She could almost hear her heart pounding against her chest, her pulse thundering in her ears that she thought for a second her heart would just suddenly burst out of her chest.

A chair was blocking the way to the other room, and when she flashed her light inside, she saw what was the cause of the clank and scratching sound; a metal tumbler had fallen from a table, rolling over to the other side of the room before being stopped by the wall. The room was empty except for the table and a few scraps of burnt paper scattered everywhere.

Other than the small patch of light that she had on one side, the rest of the room was left in the darkness, almost pitch black if not for her flashlight.

There was something that was compelling her to turn her attention towards the dark side of the room, she couldn't tell what it was, but it felt like a whisper at the back of her mind. Taunting her and teasing her.

The moment she stared out into the darkness, she knew that there was something that was staring right back at her.

At that moment, she froze, her heart stopping for a second before doubling its pace.

She didn't know why, but she couldn't find the strength to move her body. As if there was an invisible rope that was wrapped tightly all around her body in a vice grip.

Deep within the darkness, she stared back at whatever was hidden within, slowly making out the faint silhouette of a tall man. Its gaze on her was intense and slowly she found herself having difficulty breathing.

"BOO!" Poe yelled behind her. Whatever magic that was holding her had suddenly vanished, the invisible ropes letting her go. Suddenly, she can move and breathe again.

Gasping as she suppressed the scream that almost escaped her lips at Poe's scare, Rey turned to look at her friend.

In the midst of Poe's laughter, she was fumbling with her flashlight, sweeping it over the dark side to check if that silhouette of a man was real or not.

As she had expected, there was nothing there.

"You should've seen your face!" Poe barked out, a hand over his stomach. Rey narrowed her eyes at him.

"Ha Ha" she said dryly and elbowed Poe in the guts. The young man groaned at the impact and doubled over, but the laughter in him still didn't subside.

"Asshole." Rey commented as she walked away from Poe and joined Finn and Rose out of the haunted buidling, resisting the urge to spare a glance back at the building.

Surely whatever she saw in that room was just a figment of her imagination. That it was nothing.

So why did she feel like something was watching her?


	3. Chapter 3

"Reina Solo, where were you last night?" 

Rey suppressed the urge to groan and roll her eyes at the question. She had just gotten up from bed and was on her way down to the kitchen to get some food in her system, but the moment that she had stepped out of her room, her mother had shot that question to her. 

Last night was something she couldn't forget. Even as she had climbed over the gate and up to her room's window; even as she had slipped under the comfortable sheets of her bed, she still felt the eyes on her, watching her intensly. All night she had tossed and turned, trying to chase away the feeling till finally sleep overcame her at the crack of dawn. Now four hours later, she had to force herself up from her bed and out from her room. She had classes today and she mustn't be late. What she needed right now was a liter of coffee in her system, not another one of her mother's speeches. 

Seriously, how could this woman know when she would sneak out?

Flinching, Rey turned around to look at her mother. Leia Organa stood not too far from her, arms crossed over her chest and a questioning look grazing her face. Her silver streaked brown hair was in its usual braided crown style.

"Good morning mom." she greeted, forcing her tone to be light and bubbly, pulling up the usual innocent look she puts up when she knows she in deep shit with her mother. Leia had quirked an eyebrow at her, nodding.

"Good morning." the old woman answered back. "My question, young lady?"

Rey sighed in defeat, staring down at her socked feet on the stark red carpet underneath her. There was no escaping her mother's pestering questions. 

"I was out with Finn and the others." she admitted, muttering the words under her breath, hoping that her mother wouldn't be able to hear. Unfortunately, she did. 

"Please don't tell me you youngsters went to that abandoned compound outside the city?" her silence was enough answer for her mom. Rey watched as anger errupted in her mother's face, her brows furrowing as a scowl replaces the ever serene smile on her face.

"You know I forbade you to go there Rey!" her mother hollered. Again, Rey flinched, as if her mother's words were bullets that hit her again and again. She loved her mom more than anything in the world, but there were times that her mom would be so clingy and too protective that it suffocated her to the point that she rebeled. 

She didn't want to hurt her mother's feelings, she simply just wanted to breathe. 

"Do you know how its killing me to worry about you all the time?"

"Mom, I—" She tried explaining, but Leia raised a finger at her, making her stop from saying whatever excuse she was going to say. From the menacing scowl, Leia's face softened into a worried look. She took a step closer to Rey and took her hands in hers. Rey looked down at their hands, hers tanned and almost a stark contrast on her mother's pale wrinkled hands.

It was funny, the chances of getting pregnant at forty was almost impossible, given the fact that there was a history of infertility in Leia's family's side. But here she was, born to Leia who was already forty-three at that time of her birth. From what she had heard, the reason why Leia became pregnant with her at such a late age was that she and her husband were too busy with their jobs that they rarely saw each other back when they were younger. Her mother busy running the company while her father was busy travellling the world as head of one of the wildlife protection service; the one that hunts down poachers and smugglers across the globe.

Her father; Han Solo had died in a heart attack two years after she was born. Rey only sees him in the photographs that they had scattered around the house. Rey was practically the only family left to Leia, it was only her and her mother now. No family relatives, no in-laws or distant relatives. 

_None_. 

Which was the reason why her mother was overprotective of her. She understands that it was the reason why her mother was borderline overbearing, but a teenager still needs her space. Needs time to explore things on her own and not have everything handed to her on a silver platter. 

"I'm just worried for you, love." Her mother said lovingly, stroking her cheek. Rey looked up and saw her mother smiling which she returned with hesitation. 

"I'm sorry." was all she could say upon staring into her mother's eyes. Leia's face softened even more till she was beaming with a smile. 

"You have a spunky spirit Rey." Leia said, sighing afterwards. Her mother squeezed her hand once before speaking again. 

"I will give you this small freedom of letting you go out with your friends." 

Rey practically beamed upon hearing those words. 

"After all, I've been nineteen too." her mother laughed for a moment before returning her gaze, her eyes suddenly hard.

"Just promise me one thing child; Promise me you're never going to change, that you'll stay the way you are?" 

Rey nodded. 

It was a promise that her mother had kept asking her over the years. It was an odd promise, after all, she was just herself, she never had any idea that she would change herself. 

At the sight of her nodding, her mother smiled and held one of her hand, the old woman tugging on it to urge her to move forward.

"Good girl, now lets go get breakfast."

* * *

After gobbling down a hearty meal, Rey quickly prepared herself for school by showering within a minute and putting on the first thing that she had pulled out of her closet. 

"I'll see you later!" she called out as she exited the door and pulled her brown tangles in a messy ponytail. Rose's car was parked right in front of her house, her friend waving at her as soon as she was in sight. 

"Morning Rey!" Rose chirped as soon as she slid in the passenger's seat and was strapping her seatbelt on. 

"You look like shit." Rose commented eyeing the purple bags that had formed under Rey's eyes resulting from last night's endeavor. 

"I feel like shit." Rey retorted back and took a huge gulp of black coffee she had in her tumbler. It burned her tongue for a moment, but at least it gave her a surge of warmth that woke her up. It was still a while before she would actually feel the effect of caffiene in her system.

"So, found anything last night?" Her friend asked as they moved through the traffic. Rey shrugged her shoulders and took another sip of her coffee. She had never told Rose or any of her friends last night of that dark figure she had seen. Even she herself wasn't sure of what she had seen, if it was real or not.

She wanted to believe that it was just a figment of her imagination. 

But even up until now, she was still feeling those eyes on her. The moment she had stepped out of her front door, she felt the same intense gaze on her. Following her. 

"Eh, nothing. How about you and Finn?" she asked, diverting the topic away from her. She had no plan on telling her friend about it. The sooner she could confirm that it was all a fantasy, then she might joke about it on days when theyre drunk.

Rose rambled on about what happened to them last night as they continued their trip to school. Rey listened halfheartedly to her, knowing that Rose was only spewing out the romatic moments she had with Finn. Turning her head towards the window, she leaned her face till her forehead touched the cool glass and closed her eyes. They had thirty minutes before they get to school, she could use the nap. 

Yeah, she'll do that. 

When she closed her eyes, she saw amber eyes staring back at her. 

* * *

"It was seriously creepy! I really think that we had seen a ghost there!" 

Rey nursed a glass of iced mocha in her hand (her third cup of coffee for the day) while the other held her head as she sat with her friends in their usual spot in a cafe not far from their school. 

The day had dragged on slowly and honestly she can't remember much of it through the sleepy haze she was in at the start of the day, nor through the adrenaline pumped state she was in after lunch. It distracted her enough from the eyes that followed her everywhere. 

Now, that the caffiene had settled down, she was feeling rather tired and wanted to just sit down and enjoy silence. But silence is not a word found in her friends' vocabulary. Up until that point, they were stil talking about what they had done last night. 

Rey took another sip of her drink, letting Finn's rants blend in the background till it sounded no more than a buzz to her ears. Then all of a sudden, Rose nudged her lightly. 

"Don't look now, but someone's been staring at you since we came in." her friend whispered to her. 

Scrunching her brows, Rey straightened and pulled her hand away, craning her neck to get a good view of the entire cafe. It barely registered to her how Rose gasped out and tried to stop her, but she didn't give a shit if that person staring at her would discover that she was looking. It wasn't hard to find who was looking at her. For the entire day, she had felt eyes on her, and she was hell bent on finding out if she was going crazy or not. 

The moment she looked to the right, a pair of bright amber eyes were looking at her. 

A man was sitting at one corner of the cafe, a porcelain cup in one hand that looked tiny in his massive hands. His hands were not the only thing that was big. His figure was hunched over the table, the way the table and chair looked little told her that this man towered over her by a feet. His handsome, angular and sharp features were softened by the soft curve of his pouty lips and his amber eyes that stared intensely at her. 

His stare felt like the same one she had felt in the building.

Rey found herself gaping at him, her mouth hanging open. She would've been at that state longer if not for Rose who nudged at her again. 

"Go talk to him." Her friend encouraged her. Rey closed her mouth, feeling her throat suddenly dry. Her thoughts were suddenly muddled and words were swimming in her head that she couldn't form a coherent sentence. 

Instead of letting herself look like an idiot, she averted her gaze from the strange man and gulped on her drink till she had almost finished it. 

"No." she replied as she sank back down to her seat, staring at her almost empty cup. 

“Your loss. He's hot.” Rose shot back, turning her attention back to her boyfriend. While her friends babbled on with what happened last night, Rey found herself sinking in her seat, trying to get herself away from the man's stare. The feeling of his gaze felt absolutely similar to the one she had felt last night and the one that she had felt following her from her home to her school. 

Don't tell me he was there last night in the abandoned facility with them and had been stalking her ever since?

She shivered at the thought, he may be undoubtedly handsome but it still kinda creeped her out that someone was stalking her. 

But what if it was all just a coincidence? What if she was just being paranoid for no reason?

_Oi vei!_ Her mother's paranoid personality was starting to rub in on her. 

"I'll go ahead." she said, tapping a hand on Rose's shoulder. Her friends gave her a nod and waved her goodbye. And as she stand, from the corner of her eye, she saw the man staring at her and stand to take his leave as well. 

Her heart leaped up to her throat, making it hard for her to breath. 


	4. Chapter 4

_Relax Rey, you're just being paranoid._ She told herself over and over again as she walked out of the cafe and into the bright afternoon sun. The shortest route going back to her place had to pass through a small alley that led to a parking lot. It was a stupid move for her to pass there if the man was indeed a stalker, he could easily kidnap her without anyone ever bearing witness.

But if she were to pass through quickly and ahead of him, she would reach the safety of the parking lot where there were a lot of people and was just a fifteen minute sprint away from her home.

Bearing that in mind, Rey sped her way through the desolate alley, her steps slapping against the concrete was the only sound heard for a couple of minutes before she heard another set of steps echoing hers. They were heavier and slower than hers, but they got closer and closer even when she inceased her speed.

She could feel herself break into a panic attack.

_Shit, he was a stalker!_ What should she do? Scream? Fight back?

Ideas swam in her head that she couldnt think straight. When the steps were just behind her, she let her instincts take over her. Hands up in defensive mode, Rey swung a fist as she made a turn, ready to hit and fight back. But at the last second, she stopped herself. Horrified to see that she was about to hit a stranger, and not the tall, dark man.

"Woah!" The young man raised his hands in surrender, bright blue eyes looking at her in complete shock. Rey reeled back, pulling her hand away that hovered over his face just inches away.

"Sorry." she apologized, stepping away from the man. He gave her an irate look, but said nothing and continued jogging, disappearing through the end of the alley.

Rey huffed out, her tense body visibly relaxing as she slumped herself against a wall. She was getting paranoid for nothing. That handsome man wasn't a stalker, she was just overthinking things. Shaking her head at her own stupidity.

Finally pulling herself away from the wall, she decided that she was going to go home and sleep the entire afternoon and through the night.

As she took her first step, a deep voice behind her appeared.

"That was supposed to be for me was it?"

Wide eyes. Rey slowly willed her own body to turn around and face the tall man standing not too far from her, both hands deep in his front pockets, a smug smile on his lips and his amber eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Wh—wha—" Rey stuttered, taking a step back from him. This wasn't happening. Surely she was just getting paranoid again. Why would he stalk her in the first place?

A deep rumble of laughter escaped his lips, raising a hand to run through the silky locks of his raven hair. Rey found herself gaping at his beauty again. How could someone so handsome be a stalker? No, she was just imagining things. So why did she still feel odd? Like there was something off about him.

"Relax." he said, his laughter subsiding. When he took a step closer to her, Rey couldn't find the strength to move away. Again, like last night, she felt invisible ropes wrap themselves around her body.

"I'm not who you think I am." he said, tucking a strand of hair away from her face. His warm fingers sending a shock through her body the moment he touched her. It took all of her strength not to gasp out to catch her breath.

"Who are you then?" she whispered, finally finding her voice. Again, he laughed, a deep hearty laughter that made her stomach flip in delight. This man was a total stranger, she had never seen him before. Yet why did he felt familiar to her? There was something about him that pulled her in, both scaring her and exciting her at the same time.

"You need to figure it out soon." he said and walked away, disappearing though the exit of the allley way. The moment she could finally move again, Rey made a dash towards the direction he took. But he was gone. Just like that.

_Who the hell was he?_

* * *

"Hey Rey are you okay?" Rose nudged her out of her dazed thoughts. Rey blinked a couple of times, trying to focus her attention in the darkness of the car. Lights from the streetlamps and night stores passed as a blur by them as Rose's car sped through the street.

"Are you sure you wanna come with us tonight? You don't have to force yourself to come if you don't want to." Rose added. Rey forced a smile on her face, trying to make herself look excited.

"I'm fine Rose." she chirped, proud that her voice sounded convincing enough. No, honestly speaking, she wasn't fine.

Ever since that day that she had laid eyes on that man, she couldn't get him out of her head. Sure the feeling of someone watching her had disappeared, her paranoia gone. But no matter what she do, all she sees was the handsome young man and how his amber eyes seemed to burn into her.

Awake. she would find herself dazed into a daydream; asleep, she would dream of him, her fantasies running wild and free as she dreamt.

She had not seen him since that day in the alley, but he was everywhere for her, he plagued not only her dreams but also her everyday thoughts to a point that she was too distracted to do anything properly. Her friends thougt that she was just stressed out, oddly her mother seemed to share the same sentiments with her friends, and even when her mother was reluctant to do so, she had let Rey go out that night.

So here she was, wanting to waste away the memory of the strange man by drowning herself in alcohol and partying the night away. At least it would get her mind off certain things.

_Hopefully._

The silence was broken by Rose's chatter, telling her of how Finn was taking her on a date that coming weekend. Rey smiled and laughed together with Rose. glad for her friend's effort in trying to comfort her.

It didn't take long before they arrived at the club. As she slipped out of the passenger seat, Rose had handed the car keys to the valet and locked hands with her the moment she caught up with Rey.

"Lets go!" Rose practically screamed and half dragged her to the entrance of the club. The bouncer at the door gave them one stern look before nodding his bald head and stepping aside to let them in.

Loud music blared her ears the moment they stepped inside the club, the cold wind replaced by the warm alcohol scented air inside. All around her, people danced to the rhythm of the beat, each pound felt like it was in sync to her heart.

"There they are!" Rose screamed into her ear, pointing at a certain direction. Rey followed Rose's hand and saw Poe and Finn together with a few of their schoolmates and classmates. She beamed them a smile as they walked their way closer to the group and took their seats.

Yes, this is what she was needing. A distraction. That man was nothing, he was no one, and she should forget about him.

Just forget and have fun. She told herself as she threw back her first shot for the night.   
Her friends whopping in the background.

* * *

"You wanna dance?" The question sounded almost like a whisper to her ears. Rey glanced towards the young blonde guy Poe introduced as one of his teammates in Football. Eh.. what was his name again?

She couldn't remember. She had lost count how many drinks she had drank tonight, but she was buzzed enough to know that she was already drunk. The world was starting to turn in a hazy spin, the music from the speakers were too loud that she couldn't make out the lyrics or the tune of the song. The only thing that registered in her mind was the fast beat of the song and how she headbanged to the rythm.

She was having fun, then he asked her if she could dance.

Rey took a long look at the guy whose brown eyes were glazed over, he too was drunk, that was for sure. She giggled for no reason and leaned back on her chair, assessing the guy from head to foot. He was handsome, tanned skin and big built—one that was fit for his chosen sport.

All in all, he was okay. His attitude was a so-so since he wasn't showing any signs of flirting with her, but he never stopped staring at her since she got to the club.

"Yeah." she agreed, emboldened by the alcohol in her system. The guy beamed a smile, showing her his perfectly white teeth. She accepted his hand, feeling his calloused skin rub against her soft palm. He guided her to the dance floor as she swayed slightly.

In a matter of minutes, they were both in the middle of the dance floor, squeezing together because of the tight crowd that were too imersed in their own world.

With the guy's hands on her waist, Rey moved to the rhythm of the beat, grinding herself against his body. This felt good. This was what she was supposed to be doing, not walking aimlessly around daydreaming of a mysterious stranger that she had only met on one afternoon.

Closing her eyes, Rey let herself drift further into the wind, pressing her body closer to her dance portner and winding her hands around his neck to pull him closer. But before could she even wrap her hands around him, he had pushed her away and made her spin as if they were dancing the waltz and not dirty dancing in a club.

She laughed as she spun around twice, her world spinning faster. Her foot got caught in a tangle and she found herself stumbling down, trying to gain her balance back. Before she could hit the ground, a pair of arms caught her effortlessly. She giggled and closed her eyes as she let herself be pulled back to a stand by her dance partner.

They continued dancing, this time she had her arms around his neck. He was hunched forward to accomodate her height. Damn, was he really this tall? She couldn't remember, and she didn't care. She just wanted to dance.

His hands snaked around her waist and pulled her closer, her stomach pressed against what was undoubtedly his erection, already hard and begging for her touch.

Oh sorry no, she was not treading that deep into the water, thank you very much.

She had her share of lovers in the past, secretly sneaked behind her mother's back. But she wasn't one who was into one night stands, especially when she didn't know who this man was.

Knowing that her time for dancing was up, she pushed a hand on his chest, wanting to get as much distance between them as possible. But he kept a vice grip on her back, making it almost impossible for her to move away.

"Stay." that familiar deep voice murmured huskily into her ear. As if doused with cold water, Rey was sober in a manner of seconds, realising that this wasn't the blonde guy she was dancing to earlier. Her eyes flashed open as she stared up at him, his amber eyes seemed black under the flashing lights of the club, his hair hanging like a curtain around his face as he looked down at her.

"Its you." she croaked out as the tall dark man from the cafe smiled down at her. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Just dance, Rey." he whispered huskily to her ear, making shivers run up and down her spine. The man held her close to him, his grip tight but not enough to cause pain as he held her hand and gently pushed her again into a twirl before pulling her back close to him.

They continued swaying left to right, as if they were slow dancing to a slow song, while everyone around them were either grinding themselves to one another, twerking, headbanging, or jumping up and down like a crazed person.

Rey stared back up at him, watching his features underneath the flashing colored lights.

Then she realized something.

"How do you know my name?" she asked, her voice laced with suspicion and accusation.

Her mind right now was torn to two sides, one was screaming at her to push this man and run as far away as possble; while the other part of her was begging her to press herself closer to him, to feel the comfortable warmth is body emanated. Their faces was close enough that if she stood on her toes, she could actually reach up and kiss him.

Rey shook her head at the idea of a kiss. This was definitely not the time to think about it. This man knew her even when she doesn't know him. Or did she?

As hard as she tried, she couldn't find any memory that she knew him. Her mind came up blank.

She felt him sigh, a breath escaping his body as if he was defeated. He pulled her closer to him, arms around her in a lover's embrace and propped his chin on top of her head. She had a fleeting feeling that his lips had brushed her head in a chaste kiss.

"I know everything about you Reina Solo." he murmured. It was funny, his voice was low enough that under normal circumstances, she wouldn't be able to hear him. But she could hear him loud and clear even with the blaring music.

"I know everything there is to know about you." he admitted.

She knew it! He was indeed a stalker, and he was there that night in the abandoned building. There was no other explanation for it.

"I know how you love reading and partying with your friends," he added. "Your adventurous streak is a result from your mother locking you up most of your childhood life since she's too overprotective of you."

He spun her again and this time when he pulled her back, his hands were back on her waist as he leaned his forehead against hers, his hot breath tickling her cheeks.

"I know how lonely you get, how you feel that no one around you can understand how you think. You're destined to do great things Rey. The people just don't know that, because they're scared of you."

_Scared of me?_ she asked in her mind. She wanted to voice out that question but she found herself unable to speak, her mouth were dry. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips, her eyes pinned with his as he stared down at her with the same intensity she saw back at the cafe.

"I know who you are, Rey. And Im the only one who will love you forever." he whispered, the words almost muddled in her mind. Everything he was saying right now didnt make any sense to her, her mind was focused on his lips, silently wishing for him to lean down and kiss her. All rational part of her brain was already tossed out of the window.

As if he could hear her mind, he slowly leaned down and captured her lips with his. It was a slow kiss, tender and sweet as if he was going to break her if he pushed too far. When his tongue grazed her lower lip, silently asking her to open her mouth for access, she sighed, obliged and opened her mouth, welcoming his probing tongue that immediately explored her mouth.

The moment he deepened the kiss, Rey knew she was lost in the moment. Curling her hands to his hair in tight fists, Rey pulled him closer and returned his kisses with a much more hungrier passion than he did.

She felt a rumble as he chuckled and pulled back, his amber eyes staring at her hungrily.

"You love me," she croaked out, asking the first question that popped in her mind. "But I don't even know you, nor your name."

“You knew me in a different name.” he answered, leaving it at that.

Again nothing was ringing a bell in her mind. If she had indeed met him in the past then why couldn't she remember him at all?

As far as she knew, she was in perfect health since she was young. She never had any accidents or injuries, nothing ever happened to her that might have caused her amnesia. Her memory was perfect too, so if there was indeed a time where she had lost her memory then she should have blank spaces. But there was none.

_Nothing_.

But this man spoke as if she had met him long ago.

"But I call myself Ben now." he added, pulling her from her thoughts. She nodded in response, having no idea how to react to his answer. With the music between them, he nuzzled his forehead against hers and closed his eyes as he sighed in content.

_Just who was he really?_

"So, Ben?" she started tentatively, testing the taste of his name roll off her tongue. He hummed, the vibrations sending her skin crawling with anticipation.

"Why change your name?" she whispered. Against the raging sound of the music, he could hear her perfectly. Again, she felt him chuckle, the sound rumbling deep in his chest and Rey found herself curling closer to him. She could feel his hot breath fanning her face again as his face leaned in closer to her. Their lips were a hairsbreath away when he answered.

"One revelation at a time, creator." he said with a small laugh.

_Creator?_

Before could she even voice out another question, he was kissing her again and everything in her mind were tossed away again.

"Let's get out of here." he whispered huskily to her the moment he broke off the kiss. Dazed, Rey could only nod.

* * *

The next few moments were a blur to her, if she was honestly speaking. She could remember hazily how she staggered to cross the parking space towards where his car was parked. Again, she wasn't one for one night stands, but with him, she found herself drowing, and if she didn't touch him, nor be with him, she wouldn't be able to breathe.

After what seemingly felt like forever, they had reached his car and the next thing she knew, she was being shoved against the side of the car and Ben's lips were on hers again, kissing her hard and hungrily.

"Fuck! I've waited so long for this. So long!" he growled out when he quickly broke the kiss and bit her lip before trailing his lips against her skin, starting from her cheek down to her neck. He had both hands on her waist and was pulling her close to him, pressing himself against her.

Torn between confusion and lust, Rey could barely think of a coherent thought, all she could think about was how good his lips felt against her skin. She moaned out load when he kissed her neck and bit her, sucking on the tender skin between his teeth which was sure to leave a mark in the morning.

As Ben jerked his groin against her stomach, one of his hands had found its way under her blouse and was already pushing aside her bra to gain access to her breast. Electricity coursed through her as she broke the kiss with a gasp the moment Ben pinched her pert nipple and rolled it between his fingers.

They were doing it here, in the darkness of the parking lot where the only light to be seen was at least twenty meters away from them. He wasn't going to fuck her here out in the open was he?

She got her answer when Ben's other hand had drifted lower, pushed inside her jeans and past the lacy garter of her panties. She stiffled a gasp when she felt his fingers slowly make their way in between her legs, unwittingly spreading her legs wider to give him access. Ben's fingers felt like magic, stroking her swollen clit ever so slightly, taunting her and making her jerk her hips to get his fingers deeper inside her.

"Ben." She breathed out as she clawed at his shoulders, gasping fast paced pants as she grinded against him, pushing two of his fingers in her. Her pussy welcoming them by wrapping around them like a vice. She was tight and she knew it. It had been so long since she had last had sex with someone, and that was one hookup that left her with a terrible trauma for one night stands. But this one, oh this one was different than the last. Ben could do wonders to her body she couldn't even imagine possible.

In the darkness, she could barely see the wicked smile on his face as he stared down at her, his own breathing hitching faster, matching hers. She could feel the tension building inside her, coiling deliciously in her stomach, and Ben knew how close she was already.

"Come for me Rey." he whispered huskily on her ear before biting it.

Her vision was starting to spin, not because of the alcohol, but because of the sensation that Ben was giving to her, her body humming to life as if it was on fire.

With a flick of his wrist against her clit and how two of his fingers pressed down hard on a rough patch in her, Rey gasped out loud as she clung to him tightly, feeling herself clench and pulsate around his fingers as she rode out her orgasm.

When she came back down from cloud nine, Ben was pulling his fingers out of her, leaving her feeling empty. She watched with dazed fascination how he brought those same fingers to his mouth, sucking the fingers clean as he kept his gaze on her.

"You really are perfect for me." he had whispered before kissing her. She could taste herself in his mouth, salty and musky and oh so right. She was throwing every bit of rationality left in her brain. Shoving them out of her mind and convinced herself to let go and be reckless.

Ben broke the kiss and pulled her away from the car just enough for him to unlock it and open the passenger seat.

"After you." He had said together with a curt little bow that made her giggle stupidly. Seriously , how could he make her feel this giddy?

Smiling like an idiot, Rey placed one foot in and slid inside with ease.

Then the sound of a gunshot rang in the air.

And Ben had hit the ground seconds after, a small hole on his forehead gaping at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chill hahah I didn't put a character death tag right? So be optimistic *grins stupidly*


	6. Chapter 6

_Scream_.

That was the first thing that had registered in her mind as she watched the blood flow out of Ben's body. But she couldn't, she could only gape at him and his dead body.

She was sure he was dead. That bullet hole on his forehead clearly had punctured through the skull and out the other side (since the blood flowing out wasn't on his forehead but from the back of his head) was enough evidence to tell her that he was surely dead.

Thankfully his eyes were closed, she would rather avoid looking at his blank stare at his sudden death.

He was dead and someone shot him. She had just witnessed a murder and she was sure that whoever the perpetrator was, was going to target her next.

With that in mind, she frantically found herself unable to move a muscle.

_Scream_. Her mind ordered her to do. But she kept her mouth shut. She didn't know what to do; should she go out and run? Or stay and be killed?

Well if she ran then there is still a possibility for her to be chased down, she'll still be killed for witnessing a murder. But if she stayed, she will still be killed, unless the perpetrator had already left, letting her live.

The sound of her heavy breathing filled the car, taunting her like the silent tick of clock, telling her of her impending doom.

Still she just sat there, thoughts dazed and torn in between running, staying and screaming.

The loud bang on the top of the car made her yelp out in fright. It snapped her out of her dazed state and when she turned her wide eyes towards the driver's seat where the sound came from, she felt all the color on her face drain out.

Ben was there. _Alive_.

He stared hazily at her as he clamped a hand over the bullet wound on his forehead, wincing in the process.

"Seatbelt." He barked, his voice deeper than usual.

_This wasn't happening._

Why was he alive? He was supposed to be fucking dead with a hole through his head.

Oh, she was dead too right?

Ben's murderer must've killed her without her knowing and now she was a ghost just like Ben.

"I said seatbelt!" he repeated the order, harder this time and Rey fumbled with the straps in haste.

Drops of blood stained the seat as Ben slid his way in and took his place on the driver's seat, quickly taking the key from his pocket and stuck it in the ignition before revving the car to life.

"We need to get out of here." Ben calmly said as the car sped out of parking and into the street.

Taking one quick glance, she saw how the bullet wound on his forehead had turned smaller and smaller till it seemed like it wasn't there in the first place.

"I died right?" she laughed out, her laughter dry and humorless as she gaped wildly at him. Ben shot her a look, concern brimming in those honey eyes of his.

"No Rey you're not." He retorted. Again, another dry laugh escaped her lips.

"You're joking right?!" she blurted out. "because there is no way in hell that you're alive right now, I saw you drop dead with a wound on your forehead. A wound that I saw just now—" she waved her hands in the air, trying to find a proper word to describe what she had seen.

"—dissolve into nothing. As if it wasn't there in the first place."

There was a pause, with her watching the features on Ben's face harden. The way he gripped on the steering wheel where his knuckles turned white was the sign she needed that he wasn't pleased with the situation. When he opened his mouth to talk, gunshots rang in the air.

"Get down!" Was all Ben said as he shot a hand out to shove her down to duck, her head nestled between her knees.

"I'll explain later." he added. The car swerved hard to the right, throwing her off balance for a moment. The gunshots continued to fire at them and at one point she felt the car surge forward because of an impact from behind. Another car was following them and the people or person inside was shooting at them.

If she was alive as he had said, then why was she dragged into this in the first place?

She could hear the clank of every bullet that hit the car and she was thankful that not one had made its way through the metal and had hit her or Ben already.

Rey closed her eyes the entire time. If she wasn't dead, then she was definitely dreaming.

* * *

_'Thank God.'_ Rey practically melted against her seat as she slumped back, finally realizing that they had lost their pursuer. For a good half of an hour, they had been making twists and turns, the car receiving a few hits from the car behind them. Of course the bullet holes on the car were there. She didn't know how but Ben had successfully driven them away from the person chasing them.

The person who had just attempted to murder Ben.

With that thought in mind, Rey remembered how the gunshot on Ben's head disappeared.

_He was a human, wasn't he?_

Well he sure does look like one, so he couldn't possibly be an alien from outerspace. A science experiment maybe? That would make much sense if they had experimented on him and he had escaped some illegal human facility somewhere and now they were chasing him to get him back to the facility.

With her hammering heartrate slowing down, she finally noticed how Ben stopped the car in an abandoned dump site, one she was familiar with.

What? Not all rich kids are grossed out with the idea of hanging around a dump site. It was the last place in the city where their parents would ever try to think of looking for them, so she and her friends hung around the place most of the time back when they were younger.

Ben offered her a hand when they got out of the car, but she waved it away and walked on her own wobbly legs, her body still traumatized with her encounter with death earlier.

"You said you would explain to me later?" she started, fixing a pointed look at him. "We've already lost that person trying to kill you, and he almost had me too. So I guess that warrants an explanation right now."

A sigh escaped Ben's lips as Rey continued to glare at him, her arms crossed over her chest. The look of utter defeat was etched on Ben's face and it made him look pitiful. He raised a hand and rubbed the back of his head, averting his gaze away from her.

"I wasn't planning on telling you this early" he started, ducking his head and began toying with the trash littered around them with his shoe like he was some kind of child.

"But cat's out of the bag I guess." He added. Rey harrumphed, blowing a strand of hair away from her face.

"Just tell me already" she groaned out, not liking the way Ben was trying to beat around the bush. He flashed her an apologetic look and held out his hand towards her.

"wha—"

"Just take my hand Rey." he said with a smile. Frowning, Rey tentatively raised her right hand towards his and when their fingers touched, Ben suddenly grasped her wrist and pulled her close, encasing her in a tight hug as he held out the hand that he held.

Rey's eyes bugged out the moment she saw the knife Ben had pulled out from his back pocket.

_Holy shit._ He was going to kill her.

"Relax Rey. This would only hurt a bit." he whispered against her ear as she struggled to free herself from his grasp. "I just need to do this for you to believe me.' he added.

_What the fuck was he talking about?_ Her head screamed.

Rey continued to thrash around, trying but failing to escape Ben's hold. His hold on her went tighter that would certainly leave bruises on her skin. She couldn't get away from him. Why was she so stupid to come with him in the first place? Hell, she knew that he had been following her, she should've known better.

So why the fuck was she drawn to him?

Rey opened her mouth to scream, knowing full well that it would serve no use since she knew there was no one for miles around the dump site. But she had to take her chances. Apparently that chance was snuffed out when Ben had shoved a hankerchief in her mouth to prevent her from screaming.

She felt a seering pain tore through her wrist the moment the cold blade of Ben's knife bit her skin, tearing a slit through it. Her warm slick blood trickled down from the wound that Ben had created, running from her wrist down to her forearm and elbows. Rey could do nothing but whimper at the pain blooming from her wound, as Ben kept her steady.

"Look Rey." Ben ordered from behind her. But she couldnt obey, she could feel her eyes fluttering to a close as she felt the darkness enclosing her. She felt faint and she would prefer to be unconcious when Ben finally takes her life. 

Ben shook her violently, especially on her wounded hand, repeating the order again.

"Look at you hand Rey." he whispered harshly. Giving in, Rey popped one of her eyes open, zooming in to the healing wound on her wrist.

_What the—?_

Black spots began to dance in front of her and the last thing she saw before she passed out was the way the wound on her hand had stitched itself close. 


	7. Chapter 7

Rey fell limp in his arms the moment the wound on her hand had closed up. She fainted, but she was fine. Ben was sure of that. He swept her off her feet and carried her bridal style as he brought her inside the car.

She had seen her wound healing. He was sure of that. And when she wakes up, he would tell her everything, and she would believe him. How could she not, she was his creator.

"Everything is going to be fine." he whispered to her as he nuzzled his face on the crown of her head, the brown locks of her hair curling around his face as the wind picked up and blew their way.

He carried her effortlessly in his arms, slowly but surely making their way towards the place where everything began. There he'll show her that he was hers, and she was his. He promised himself as he settled her back into the front seat and drove them out of the dump yard.

* * *

The first thing that Rey noticed when her eyes fluttered open was her parched throat. It was scratchy and dry and felt like she hadn't drank anything for days. Instinctively she gulped down her own saliva just to help ease the dryness. Apparently she needed water badly.

The second thing was that it was dark, not dark like night dark, but there was a bit of sunlight coming from a slit on the ceiling that illuminated her surrounding, but not enough for her to actually see something, just silhouettes of things around her.

She heard a door creak open, light spilling in the dark room from outside. The light was instanly blocked by a familiar figure.

"You're finally awake." Ben exclaimed as he rushed towards her and knelt beside her. That was when she realized she was lying on top of a cot, laid on the murky floor. Ben handed her the glass of water he held on one hand, and she received it gratefully, gobbling down the water in large gulps.

"I'm not d—dead?" was the first thing that came out of her mouth as she gasped for air and had finished her drink. Ben laughed and took the glass away from her, holding her wrists which she would've pulled away if she weren't too dazed and confused with what was happening.

"No my love, you aren't." he said and kissed each of her knuckles. Rey peered down at her wrists, raising them closer to her face.

 _It couldn't be._ She had thought of it as a dream. That her eyes were playing tricks on her the moment she was loosing conciousness. But there it was, her hand free from wound. Her skin as smooth as a newborn's. Not a scratch was evident on her wrist.

"Wha—" she couldn't complete a coherent sentence, not even one word gaping at her wrist. Trying to come up with a sensible thought, it was when she had noticed her surroundings.

"Where am I?" Finally her mouth had said something coherent without her having to stumble with her words. Ben sat across her, watching her with those amber eyes of his. He sighed, gazing down at his feet before looking back up at her.

"You're safe here Rey." was he said. Not an answer that she'd want but she wasn't really in the mood to know her location, what she wanted to find out was how the fuck did he do that to her hand? How the fuck was she able to heal her wound that fast?Had he done something to her that she did not know.

Questions continued to swirl in her brain and slowly the room she was in started to cave in, her breathing coming in fast pants as she tried to get her senses together.

"Rey." Ben asked worriedly. the tone the same like her mother's. His eyes mirroring the exact same emotion his tone held as he watched her move backwards, wildly swinging her gaze all around her. Rey shot out a hand at him.

“D—don't come any closer!” she warned him, her vision blurry with unshed tears.

This is what she deserved for coming with him in the first place. She didn't know him, and yet she still allowed herself to be dragged into that parking lot where he gave her pleasure she hadn't experienced before. But pleasured or not, she knew he had been following her, he even admitted to knowing who she was even though she had no idea who the hell he was.

Eyes swinging widly in the darkness of the room, she discovered that the only way out of this place was through the door on the far side of the room. But then what? She didn't know where the hell she was right now, let alone know how to get herself home without being stopped by this man.

“I want to go home.” she told him, her back meeting the concrete wall behind her. She was trapped now. In the dim light of the room, Rey watched how Ben tried to reach out a hand to her, to touch her. But she only flinched at the action, too emotionally stressed to realize that he was only intending to console her confused state.

“Please, whatever's happening, I don't want to be a part of it. Just let me go home.”

Hurt filled Ben's face as he looked back at her with somber eyes.

It made her heart clench.

 _No. This man was a kidnapper._ She shouldn't get hurt seeing him get hurt at her reaction. How could he blame her for reacting this way, he was the reason why she was in this state in the first place. They were shot at, had been chased to God knows where and he had cut a wound on her hand that had healed before her very eyes.

It was normal for her to be this confused and scared.

“I can't Rey.”

She felt her blood run cold at the words that he said, her eyes widening in shock and fear. He wasn't going to let her go home. He was going to hold her captive here. It had been a plan of his all along to kidnap her and take her away from everything she ever had.

 _No._ Her mind contradicted her. There was a possibility that there were cameras in the club last night, cameras that would show that she had came willingly with him out of the club. She was absolutely sure that people will think that she hadn't been kidnapped.

“I can't let you go home, not without telling you the truth.” Ben said, looking at her earnestly. Rey tittered a dry laugh.

“You said that last night and what happened? You sliced my fucking wrist!” she snorted, laughing delirously, her tone of voice dropping menacingly, the fear within her bleeding to anger.

“Which probably never happened. You placed something on my drink right? A hallucinogen perhaps? Something that would make me see things that you want to see? I don't know how you did it, pal. But that was some shit.”

She rose on her feet, pointing an accusing finger at him.

“You kidnapped me!”

“I didn't.” he shot back, bouncing on his two feet. He closed the distance between him and Rey, holding her on both arms. Ben looked deep into her eyes, watching the amber orbs swirl like an endless pool that Rey found herself suddenly distracted. Her anger thrown out of the window, just like that.

“You are my creator, Rey. You made me.”

And just like that, reality dawned to her again, her anger hitting her twice as hard as before. Rey snorted, pushing against his chest. Ben only held on to her.

“Yeah right!” she spat at him, rolling her eyes at him. “So does that make me a goddess then?”

“Just a scientist.” he retorted. She had enough of this. This man was clearly deranged, out of his mind. And she needed to get the hell out of her before he does something that she didnt' want.

“You have to believe me.” he pleaded.

“You're crazy!” she screamed, pushing harder to escape his tightening grip. “I didn't make you! I don't even know you! You are insane!”

The look on Ben's face hardened, his jaws coming together, grinding his teeth frustratingly. Even in the dim light, she could see how his mind raced what to say next. The next thing she knew, he was shoving her back on the ground, disappearing for an instant.

Bright light flooded in the room that blinded her, making everything white. Rey winced at the assault in her vision, closing a hand over her eyes for a moment. Footsteps were heard and when she opened her eyes again, Ben was looming above her, holding a piece of folded paper on one hand and a thick book on the other.

Rey eyed both items wearily, body alert if in case he suddenly lost his shit and pounced on her. Although she couldn't supress the perverted thoughts in her mind when the idea of him fucking her on the floor came up. He already touched her last night, she knew what he was capable of doing. He knew exactly how to pull her strings.

“Here.” he said, bringing her out of her reverie. Rey eyed the paper on his hand, watching how it fluttered when he reached it out towards her. Tentatively, she reached for it, bringing it closer for a better view.

This was gloss paper, used for photographs. The dry side was already sporting a yellow hue, with darker spots on the corners and edges. At the lower left corner of the paper, she saw a finely hand written date. _'December 25, 1982; Biotech research department christmas party'_

Rey flicked a quick look at Ben, staring at his looming figure with both arms crossed over his broad chest. He nodded, encouraging her to open the folded paper.

She returned her attention to it, finally opening it to reveal what was inside.

It was a group photo. A group of people wearing formal gowns and tuxes, all surrounding a brightly decorated tree as they raised their glasses in the air with big goofy smiles on their faces. They looked happy, all buzzed up with their chosen drinks. Rey looked at each face on the photograph, each one unfamiliar to her. Her eyes landed on the last end of the group, squinting to make sure that her eyes weren't playing tricks on her.

It was her mother; Leia, wearing a red form hugging gown, with matching gloves that ran up to her upper arms. She looked young, about mid twenties. The familiar grey streaked hair that she was used to seeing was replaced with a rich brown color, slicked back in a simple style, letting it reach down her lower back. Leia had one hand holding a wine glass in the air, red lips agape in a wide smile while her other arm was slung around another woman.

Rey felt her heart stop as she looked at the woman beside her mother, eyes wideneing to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

_No. This wasn't possible._

The woman in the picture looked like her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know y'all know that this is a fanfic right, but I just wanted to say that I know little about companies and the rules behind partnership and corporations sooooo...... if there are inaccuracies here well, forgive me. Hahahhaah

This wasn't possible.

There was no way on Earth that what she was seeing front of her was real. And yet, it was.

_It is real._

And the reality of it only confused her even more. Questions plagued her mind, questions varying from the identity of the woman on the photograph, to questioning whether or not to believe Ben's statement; that she was his creator.

Wide eyed, Rey focused her stare on the woman on the photograph, bearing the same face as her. In the photo, the woman was wearing a sparkling silver halter gown that reached her ankles, revealing her smooth tanned legs through the slit on the side of the dress. A glass of scotch on her right hand was raised in the same pose as the other people in the picture; only she had her eyes closed, black eyeliner heavily lined the lids of her eyes as a sultry smile crossed her rouge lips, a light blush gracing her cheeks.

Rey continued staring at the woman in the picture, wanting to pinch herself, to make sure that she was indeed not in a dream.

“The woman in the picture. That's you, Rey.” Ben's voice flitted in the air. But her eyes remained trained on the picture, her voice croaking and breaking as no coherent thought crossed her mind at the mind-boggling information that he was feeding her.

“T-That's—” impossible.

Completely impossible. The photograph was taken back in 1982. She wasn't even supposed to be alive at that year.

“Your real name is Renata Kenobi.” Ben continued talking, lowering himself back down on the ground to her level. From the corner of her eye, Rey saw him handing a worn out book towards her way. His eyes intense on her when she glanced at his face. She took the book from him, thumbing through the pages slowly, trying to process everything that he was saying to her.

The book held more pictures, old ones too. There was a picture of a girl— the younger version of the woman— of her— in a lab coat that was clearly two sizes bigger than her, wearing a wide goofy smile on her face as she held a trophy high in the air as a pose for the camera. Junior nobel prize.

“You were a child genius, and many wanted to hire you the moment you graduated from college. Companies were at each other's throats, competing for your attention. At the end, you chose to work in Chandrila's medical research Inc., but I guess by now you know the company's name as—”

“Organa Biotech.” she whispered, cutting him off. Rey heard him hum in agreement.

“Yes, that. The company changed it's name the moment after they discovered my existence.”

Rey flitted accusing eyes towards him.

“You were the reason that the investors had pulled out their shares back in the day?” she gasped incredilously.

Over twenty years ago, something happened that forced the investors to pull out their shares in the company, leaving the former company almost bankrupt, but with the help of her mother being the daughter of a senator and one of the leading businessmen in the textile industry, they had managed to get the facility back up and running with another batch of investors willing to invest, with Leia holding the biggest share in the company. Hence they changed the name of the company.

“Actually, you were.” he answered. “Even before I was created, the investors at that time had began pulling out shares one at a time. The bankruptcy was inevitable. They were scared of you.”

“Scared of me?” she breathed out incredilously, her finger pulling at the edge of another page, flipping it.

“Why would they be scared of—” she hadn't had the chance to finish her sentence as her eyes caught what was on the other side of the page.

Instead of a picture, she was looking at a newspaper clipping of the woman— of her— with the article reading 'Renata Kenobi; renowned researcher for the biochemical research department in CMRI gets in a fight with another woman— a local known as Cheryl Mendez— after the latter had called Kenobi 'crazy' right after Kenobi's presentation in her latest conference. Mendez called her idea 'blasphemous' among many other things.'

Rey flipped a page. Another article. Another insulting headline.

'Genius Scientist squanders talents with crazy talk'

_Crazy. Psycho. Bitch._

_Lunatic._

_Your soul will burn in hell with what you're proposing to do._

One by one, there were voices inside her head that whispered to her as Rey continued flipping the pages, the articles about this Renata Kenobi only worsen, varying from simple cat fights, to public disturbances and then arson. There were even articles about her saying that a group of religious people had tried to attack her one time while she was out grocery shopping in one of the markets in town.

“The investors back then were religious kind of people and had only invested in the company out of good faith with the idea that the researchers would create a medicine that could heal cancer or some shit. They didn't know what was brewing in that mind of yours the whole time. And when you pitched the idea to them and started showing aggression towards other people. They called you crazy and pulled their shares out of the company, seeking a way out and away from scandal.”

Rey swallowed the lump that formed in her throat as she listened to Ben drone about _'her'_ previous life.

“Even with the tight security around those times. You successfully created me in secret. Right inside the facility without them knowing. They had found out later on though. On how they found out still remains a mystery to me. But by then, I was already in the final phase of the last stage of development. You can say I was born premature.” he chuckled. Rey remained silent, listening not only to him, but to the voices in her mind as well.

There was another picture of her, approaching 20's probably since the woman in the picture looked exactly like her now, only difference was the clothes. She was sitting on the hood of the car with a couple of other teenagers that she didn't know. Except for one again; _Leia_.

“You two seemed close back then.” Ben nodded towards the picture. “I can't say that as a fact because I hadn't had the chance to sit down and talk with Leia, not while she was out for my head anyway. But you two must be friends if she had insisted that she be the one to take care of you as you grow.”

“Grow?” she croaked out. _What the hell did he mean by grow?_

“When you created me, you also discovered youth and immortality and placed it on both of us. Although you altered the Phoenix serum in order to regress back into your youthful self, but I wasn't expecting for you to regress into a baby, there is no way to tell when you will stop growing old, although I am pretty sure the serum works. It did on me. And then, then they separated us. They were about to kill me, but I got myself out before they could even try. Ever since then, I've been on the run, although I would admit that there were a few times that I got caught.”

Rey shook her head, wanting for the voices to stop talking.

“If this were all true,” she huffed, trying to process everything in one coherent thought. “Then that would make me as old as my mother?”

“I suppose you are of the same age.” Ben craned his head to the side. “Leia is sixty-two this year right?”

_Holy shit. Sixty-two?!_

Rey reeled back, dropping the book on her lap, one hand flying towards the dull ache that bloomed on her temple.

This wasn't real. All of this wasn't real.

She was pretty sure that she was just dreaming and that when she wakes up, everything will be back to the way they were. No crazy scientist, no experiments. And no Ben. Just her and her normal boring life with her over-protective mother.

“Are you okay Rey?” Ben's image appeared before her against the hazy background of her vision. Everything was a blur except for him. Before she could even form a coherent answer, her eyes rolled towards the back of her head as everything went dark, the voices whispered louder this time.

* * *

Memories.

Memories from a life that wasn't hers were shown to her like a movie in a theatre. Images, videos, people, they all passed by her so fast. But even with the speed of it all she knew those moments by heart, feeling the memory resurface from a deep long slumber beneath the icy abyss of her mind.

Some were good memories; moments that she could still chuckle and laugh at. Most of them were mundane, but not unimportant. Rey finally recalled each and every one of her memories as she continued watching them, from when she was little, till the moment she graduated and started working.

And then the dream bled into a nightmare.

The voices grew louder, screaming at her. Screeching insults and mocking laughter towards her way.

_Crazy bitch!_

_You are a disgrace!_

_Burn in hell!_

_The devil lives within you!_

It was a kaledescope of dark faces and red eyes, staring down at her with hatred in them.

And fear.

All of the bad things in her life were balled up in one fiery inferno and was tossed towards her way, letting her take the pain of rejection and mockery all over again. They all hated her, hated her ideals. She wanted a better world, she had a vision of the future, for a better next generation of humans, far more superior than of the present. And yet they all sneered at her and called her names. Even going as far as saying that she will burn in hell.

Hatred began bubbling deep within her, the flames hotter than it was before.

_Promise me you're never going to change, that you'll stay the way you are?_

She understood those words from her mother now.

Deceit. Lies. Manipulation. Betrayal.

They all tricked her into a life not of her own.

* * *

Rey woke up with a gasp, eyes flying wide open. The gray color of the murky ceiling greeted her.

“Rey?” Ben called from the side. Immediately, she jerked her head towards the sound of his voice, finding him already rushing to her side. Pushing her body up in a sitting position, she felt him hesitate on touching her, but he did so anyway, cupping her face gently in his massive hands. Rey didn't pull away from him and instead placed one hand over his face.

“Kylo.” she breathed out, a smile lingering on her lips. She watched how the relief was evident on Ben's form, how he closed his eyes and sighed. Finally the weight on his shoulders were gone. Without any warning, he snaked one hand around her waist and pulled her in for a seering kiss. Almost immediately, Rey melted against him, a hand wrapping around his neck for support as she pulled him closer to her.

“You finally remember.” Ben gasped out breathlessly, pressing his forehead against hers as his eyes searched hers. Rey smiled at him, cupping his cheek lovingly.

“I do, my love. I finally do.” she murmured against his lips before capturing them again.

Years was wasted. Years because of one single side effect of the regression process her body had to undergo. Years of lies and deceit, of being separated. But not anymore. They were together now. And she was going to make sure that it will stay that way.

Leia and the others could not tear them apart now.

“I see the serum works perfectly.” she laughed, referring to the regeneration ability that she had gave Ben. Pulling away slightly, Rey inspected his forehead where he was once shot. Not a scratch was evident on his porcelain skin. She frowned at one memory that fleetingly crossed her mind.

“Did you really have to cut my wrist?” she pouted, pulling her hand away to look at the part where he had cut her. Ben chuckled in response, his laugh deep and reverberating, the vibrations sending heats of waves coursing through her body. He shrugged.

“I thought it would jog your memory. Seemed like it didn't work.”

“Obviously it didn't.” she laughed, rolling her eyes.

Her laughter died down the moment reality came back to her. With her memories returning, Leia had no control over her now. She could leave and run away with Ben. Sure they will still be constantly looking over their shoulders for the ones who chase them, but at least they were together. They were going to face everything together.

“Ben, we have to leave. We have to get out of—”

Before she could even finish her sentence, the door at the corner of the room blasted open, leaving a trail of smoke and fire as a group of armed men marched inside, guns aimed at them. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben here may be a created human but the process of how he is made (in which I had not specifically wrote here because I didn't want to drag the story too long and I know some will scroll through the process, I know I will) is similar to that called 'reproductive cloning' So in a way, he is a clone, but identical to no one.
> 
> People who are against human cloning is actually divided into two factions; one is more religiously inclined and the other focuses on human rights. I only chose to highlight the religious faction because hey, Ben is the first of his kind and I guessed the human rights only applies when cloning is made legal and mass production had already begun to take place. *shrugs*
> 
> So to end this rant, if there are a few religiously inclined readers out there, please don't take any offense in what I write.
> 
> (Some of the things I mention here are true by the way huehuehuehue)

She had to stop blacking out.

It seemed like for the past two days she had been subjected to black outs and fainting spells. Well it wasn't her fault her system easily breaks down and shuts itself off when under stress. However, her recent black out wasn't a result of her system automatically shutting down.

It was because they hit her at the back of her head.

The moment that Rey blinked her eyes open, immaculate ceilings greeted her, the bright flourescent lights overhead. She strained her eyes, trying to clear up her hazy vision, trying to discern anything odd on her body.

They shot her.

Earlier when the group of men barged in the room, they shot her. It wasn't a fatal shot but nonetheless a shot was a shot. Although they weren't aiming for her, they were aiming for Ben.

In a flurry of panic, gunshots and men flooding the room, Rey was practically dragged away from the floor where Ben laid bloodied, his eyes wide open with a gaping wound in between his brows again.

The scream that left her mouth didn't seemed like hers.

Yes at the back of her mind she knew that Ben was still alive. She had already seen him get shot in the head once in the past, she was sure that he would survive this. And yet she still couldn't shake away the horrible feeling deep within her gut as she stared at Ben's unconscious form. It didn't matter if he had regenerative abilities or not, no one had the right to hurt Kylo.

She was going to make them all pay.

Two men held her back as she struggled to free herself from their grasps, wanting to rush to Ben's side.

Without warning, one of them hit her at the back of her head.

The last thing she saw was stars dancing before her eyes.

And now she was here.

_Wherever here was._

Tentatively, Rey pulled herself up in a sitting position, her gaze sweeping across the stark white room, noting that she was on a single person bed with a bedside table. Other than that, there was nothing else in the room that could tell her where she was at this moment.

Although she does have an idea who was the culprit behind this abduction.

As soon as the person's name appeared in her mind, the door on the far corner of the room clicked open, spilling out Leia whose dark clothes were a contrast to the room's white washed walls and marbled tiles. It took Rey a huge amount of effort not to roll her eyes at how the worried look on Leia's face seemed to have melted away into a relieved smile the moment she had locked gazes with her.

_Speak of the devil._ She muttered underneath her breath.

“Oh! Rey! I'm so glad they found you!” Leia exclaimed, rushing to her side and encasing her in a tight hug. Rey squirmed in discomfort, hands flying to where Leia's arms were wrapped around her and plucked them off of her.

“Yeah.” she snorted, pushing the older woman away from her, keeping her at an arm's length away. There was confusion crossing the old woman's eyes, how her brown eyes seemed to be wary all of a sudden.

“You don't need to act, Leia. You know I don't like hugs.”

With that, Rey amusedly watched how different expressions fleetingly crossed the older woman's face. At first it was confusion, then shock before horror and realization dawned.

“You remember.”

It wasn't a question. Leia was stating out a fact. Rey nodded, crossing her arms in front of her as well as placing one leg over the other in a haughty pose, the same one she was used to doing in her previous life. She jutted her chin out proudly, looking down at Leia.

“Did you really think you could keep the truth away from me?” Rey laughed dryly. “I must admit, your acting skills got pretty good over the years. You sucked at drama club in high school. I wonder how you keep track of the lies you've told me in the past nineteen years.”

She saw a flash of hurt in Leia's eyes.

“We never lied to you, Rey.”

Rey scoffed, her eyes rolling towards the ceiling. She raised her hands in an exhasperated manner.

“You didn't lie? Well, let's count off the things that you did to me, shall we?” her voice was dripping with sarcasm. She raised one finger at a time.

“One; you made me believe that this was my life, Two; you took Kylo away from me, Three; You all had the gal to try and destroy my creation! Now I understand why I'm under tight security. Not for my protection, no. It was so you can keep an eye on me. Am I really that of a threat to you?!”

For a moment, Leia regarded her with an incredilous look. Her mouth agape, at lost for words, confused how to answer her. Rey stared back at the older woman with an accusing glare. All these years, she thought that she loved Leia as her mother.

Well, in a certain sense she did. Leia did took care of her during her growth. But she can't also deny that she also loved Leia even back in her previous life. She was her dearest friend after all.

And her most trusted friend.

With her memories returned, Rey remembered that Leia was the only person whom she had shared the secret of Kylo's existence to. Rey had been careful to keep him a secret, but she trusted Leia too much and was excited to tell her of the scientific breakthrough that she had made in science.

But the board found out about Kylo's existence and took him away, which would only mean one thing; Leia backstabbed her.

Leia betrayed her all those years ago. _But why?_

“You're not, Rey.” Leia breathed out moments later.

“You were never a threat. The board just wanted to make sure that you won't do the same mistake in this new life of yours. This cold hearted person act that you've been acting since long ago,” A hand was waved around her as if to emphasize a point.

“It isn't you, Rey.”

“You're wrong.” Rey growled, eyes narrowing down to slits. “You have no idea who I really am, Leia. All of you have no idea what I am capable of.”

Leia's face fell, crestfallen and defeated. The old woman's shoulder's sagged as she blew out a heavy breath, averting her eyes away from Rey's.

“Yes, maybe you're right. We don't.”

Silence fell between them, thickening the air around them with unspoken words. But neither of them moved from their spots; Leia staring solemnly down at the ground with her hands wrapped around her, and Rey still giving her a venomous glare. It was the latter that broke the silence moments after.

“Why?” One word alone was enough for Leia to understand what Rey was meaning to ask. Why her? Why was she the one willing to take care of the age-regressed Rey in the first place? Leia drew in a shaky breath.

“At first we all thought you were dead. You seemed to be when we arrived that day in your laboratory. But you weren't. You were alive and had regressed into the body of a child soon afterwards. We thought it best to wait for you to grow and to have you prosecuted, judged and imprisoned for the crimes yo—”

“I never did anything bad.” Rey cut her off, momentarily pushing Leia away off topic.

“You still stole and used company property, Rey. Regardless if it's for a good thing or bad, you still skimmed money from other funds and used them and the equipment found in the facility to create something that was repeatedly said for you not to do. People see Kylo as an abomination, Rey. Can't you see that?”

“Creating a human is not a crime! Even your so precious bible says 'go forth and multiply'”

“Through unnatural means.”

“So what if it was in an unnatural? All I wanted was to create a better generation. Where every human being in the future are easily adaptable, all the knowledge in the world stocked inside their minds, able bodied and effective beings. I wanted was a utopia where everyone will be equal in physicality and mentality. It may not be in this generation but the greater generation can come from us.”

Leia shook her head. “The board doesn't see this utopia of yours Rey. Before the old company had gone bankrupt and all the leadership had been passed on to me as the new CEO, the board had already decided what your punishment will be once you were found to be guilty, they only needed hard evidence to prove what you've done.”

“Right. That might be the reason why you betrayed me. I trusted you, Leia.” Rey sneered distastefully, averting her gaze from the older woman. She can't even stand to look at her, couldn't even stand to be in the same room as her. She wanted Leia to leave, but not yet. Not until she get answers.

“Imprisonment. That was your punishment. But we never expected for you to regress into a child. It must've been a side-effect in the serum that you made because as you grew older, you didn't seem to remember anything. At first we all assumed that you were faking it, but when we did confirm that you have indeed forgotten all about your past life, another plan was formed.

“I proposed to give you a second chance in life, that you will be raised in a normal home, raised normally like any other kid and that hopefully you wouldn't be able to remember who you were before. It was unfair for you to be imprisoned for something you can't even remember. I even volunteered to adopt you to reassure the previous board members and finally make them consent to my idea.” Leia laughed bitterly.

“But the real reason why I volunteered was that because I felt guilty for being the one who ratted you out to them. I've always known that it was your dream to build a better future for humanity, but what you've done is something incomprehensible.”

“Incomprehensible!?” Rey blurted out, whipping her head towards the older woman. “Look around you Leia! We're living in 2019! Thousands of things have already been discovered and made that would improve human life. Even back when I had my memories and was an old fickle woman, cloning was possible!”

“But cloning of humans has been banned! It still doesn't justify that what you did was right!”

“But did it stop other scientists from their research? No, it didn't.” Rey spit out. “I read news about other people successfully creating other human embryo through cloning process. They were doing the exact—”

“Those embryos were destroyed even before they were able to be developed. Like you, they were stopped, stopped before they could even create someone like Kylo.”

Rey felt her face heating up, the anger bubbling inside her hotter than it ever did before. She clenched her fists tightly on each side of her, trying to calm herself because she wasn't sure how she was going to react the moment her vision turns red and her patience snapped.

“Look!” Rey hissed, breathing hard through the nose. “If you really feel guilty for what you've done to me, then I suggest you let me go. You let me and Ben go.”

Leia regarded her with a hard look.

“With your memory back, I can have you locked up in prison now. Serve you the sentence that was meant for you. Although I am prepared to offer you a choice, either you go to prison, or you can be free again. After all, you already have a new life. You can still continue living it. But with the conditions to prevent from creating another individual like Kylo and to follow a very mundane lifestyle, you are not allowed to have any job that is related to any scientific research whatsoever.”

“What about Ben?” Leia's face grew cold.

“I can't let Kylo out.” Leia said. “As the new CEO of the Organa Biotech, I signed an agreement with the previous board members, a secret pact to ensure that none of this will ever come out in public, and to make sure that we all do whatever it takes to get Kylo in custody and destroy him.”

Rey's eyes widened in horror.

“You can't do that.” she whispered, her body slowly moved away from the bed. “You can't.

Leia shook her head.

“I'm afraid you're right. With that regenerative ability that you have instilled on your creation, it became hard to know what could be done to destroy such a being. But as long as he is in our custody, it will be enough. But like I had said, we can't let him go.”

The door clicked open from the other side of the room, an armoured guard stepping inside as Leia stepped back.

“We're going to have to move you to a different facility. You have the two-hour drive on the way to think about my offer. Its your choice Rey, either prison or freedom.”

With that, Leia was gone. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amateur writer of violence is evident in this chapter 😂

“Hello Kylo.”

Ben looked up from the ground, eyes glazing momentarily around his surroundings before they landed on the ginger-head that stood infront of him. Staring down at Hux, Ben tested the restraints on his arms and legs, wanting to see if there was a possibility for him to escape without him having to break his fingers and bones in the process.

“Hux.” was his curt reply, fixing the man with a hard cold look.

Armitage Hux was the new head of the team that was tasked to hunt down Kylo, the previous head being his father Brendol. For years since Ben had escaped the facility the first time, he had been dodging Brendol and his men, narrowly escaping a few times and had to resort to violent actions in some moments. Often times when he was successfully captured, he was brought to the facility to be detained until the company figured out how to dispose of him properly.

Problem was, even after all these years, they still had no idea how to kill them.

 _How sad for them._ Ben thought as the red-head made his way across the room, skirting some of the tables. He looked like his father. That was his first comment the first time he found out that Brendol had died in a heart attack and had his son take over of the hunt for him.

“Or is it Ben now?” Hux sneered as he stopped right in front of Ben, fixing the taller man with a smug grin slowly crawling on his lips. Ben kept his silence, returning Hux's taunting with a cool glare.

“I heard that your precious creator had recovered her memories.” Hux commented that made Ben perk up.

“If she accepts Leia's terms, then you will find yourself stuck here forever. With your creator turning her back on you.”

At that, Ben barked back a reply, unable to keep his emotion in control. Not while Hux was talking about Rey like that. Rey will never turn her back on him.

 _Never_.

“My creator will never do that.”

“Oh?” Hux raised a brow at him amusedly, stepping away from him for a quick moment. “With the deal that Leia gives her, she will be free for the rest of her life. All she's gotta do is to let you go. Give you to us and promise that she will never look or create another one like you ever again. She is being given a clean slate, Kylo Ren. A chance to start over without having to face punishment, as long as she surrenders you to us.”

“She will never accept those terms.” Ben hissed, eyes slanting down to murderous slits. If looks alone could kill, Hux would be long dead by now.

Hux's tantalizing laugh echoed inside the small room.

“Ah! Such loyalty. Such naive faith for your creator.” The red-head slowly paced in front of him.

“Tell me Kylo.” He said, raising his chin smuggly at Ben. “Are you sure that this feelings you have for your creator are genuine? Have you ever wondered what if these feelings were just forced on you from the very start? After all, she did program your brain with a lot of knowledge, at the same time she made you loyal to her, programmed you to listen to her every word.”

Hux paused. The cold tantalizing stare that he gave her only irked Ben even more. But even if he wanted to break free, Ben couldn't.

“How sure are you that your precious Rey loves you?”

Yes. Ben knew without at doubt that Rey loved him as much as he loved her. He was made, not just as an experiment but as a person. He was made for her and only her alone. There was no doubt in his heart that his feelings for her were genuine and not out of response for the natural programming that she had placed in his mind.

Rey loves him.

He was absolutely sure of that.

Ben didn't dare to answer Hux. He was not obliged to answer that question, especially when it came to Hux. He kept his mouth shut, jaw locked up tight with his lips pressed together in a tight line.

Seeing that he wasn't about to answer him, Hux gave out a dry laugh, stepping right in front of Ben once again, swinging the hammer merrily on his way.

“She's being moved to a different facility right now.” Hux informed. There was a glint in his eyes that Ben couldn't decipher.

“I heard she has this same advanced regenerative ability that you have, Kylo Ren.” he added. “I wonder what would it feel like to torture her.”

Ben thrashed around, trying to break himself free, but with the metal clasps he had on his arms and feet, he couldn't even move. He growled at Hux, wishing that he could wipe that smirk off his face with one quick punch in the gut.

“If you touch one finger on her Hux I swear I'm going to break—”

“Ah! Ah! Ah!” Hux tutted, wagging one finger in front of his face. “You mustn't threaten, Kylo. After all, you're our captive and—”

From outside, they could hear the gunshots.

“What was that?” Hux hissed, visibly glowering at Ben. Threatening him with a look. In the background, more shots were heard before everything went silent.

Clearly annoyed at being interrupted, Ben watched how Hux moved away from him and made his way towards the door in fast long strides. From where he stood, Ben saw how Hux opened the door and froze at the spot. Eyes wide in shock.

Hesitatingly, Hux raised his hands to the air in surrender, falling down his knees with his eyes pinned on the ground.

“Good.” Ben heard someone outside say. Before he could even contemplate the familiar voice, he witnessed how a gun was slammed against Hux's head, rendering the red-head unconscious in a matter of seconds.

The figure that came inside the room and approached him lifted Ben's spirits.

 _Rey_.

“Hey, there.” Rey smiled at him through blood-stained face.

* * *

_\-- Earlier --_

“Well that was easy.” Rey commented as she slid herself in the driver's seat of a car. The car that they were using to transport her to another facility in another city.

Glancing towards the mirror, Rey saw how blood-stained she was, from her face down to her clothes and hands that gripped the steering wheel. Well it was hard to keep blood from dripping on her especially when she just hauled two bloody corpses out of the car and carefully placed them behind a rock formation.

These two men were her guards, the ones who were supposed to keep an eye on her during their travel.

They thought that she wasn't dangerous, that she wasn't violent enough to hurt anyone so they kept her untied, her hands free to move around, with only two men guarding her. One of them was currently the driver of the vehicle they were in.

It was a very bad move on Leia's side.

So when she saw an opening, she grabbed that opportunity and attacked the guard beside her first. A scuffle ensued leading to her getting shot a few times, although the wounds healed almost immediately. With luck on her side, she successfully knocked the guard beside her unconscious first and killed the driver with one shot of the gun on his head.

Yeah it was a pretty bad idea for her part to kill the driver first with the car still speeding through the road. With the driver dead, the car spun uncontrollably but miraculously stopped moments later.

And that was when she killed the unconscious man beside her.

With them dead, she had to haul them out of the car and use it to go back to the facility and save Ben.

No matter how they threaten her, even if they all cut off her limb one at a time. Rey wasn't going to hand Ben over to them. She wasn't going to accept Leia's offer.

She loved him and he was hers alone. Ben was not a thing that could easily be given away any time she wanted. He was equally human as the rest of them. But Ben was far more superior than any being on Earth.

Rey wasn't going to allow them to destroy him. She wasn't going to allow them to kill Ben.

Leia wouldn't risk keeping them in the same place for too long. Rey had to do whatever it takes to save Ben and escape Leia's radar.

They had to hide for the time being until the time is right.

Humanity wasn't ready for change yet. They were still stupid mindless fucks who don't care about anything but themselves and their present, not of the future.

Taking a quick glance back to where she hid the corpses, Rey made sure that they weren't going to be easily found. She had covered their remains with a few piles of rocks that she found not far from her. That should keep them out of sight for the time being. Plus, this road was deserted, no one except the employees of the facility and some lost traveller were going to pass by here. It would take hours before they would find the bodies.

Satisfied, Rey tucked the extra gun that she had taken from the driver and brought the car to life. Within seconds, she was cruising the way back towards the facility.

_Easy part: done._

_The next one wasn't easy though._

Well, if it was inflitrating the facility, then it was going to be an easy task. She knew the layout of the building like the back of her hand, there was the staff entrance near the parking lot that she could use to get inside. Plus she knew the hallways that were almost devoid of employees, she could use those routes to sneak in without being seen.

But locating Ben, that was the tricky one.

Out of a hundred rooms inside the building, it would be hard to guess where he was being kept.

The only solution she had was to go to the security room where they monitor all the cameras in the building. If all goes well, she would be able to guess what room they were keeping him in.  
  
With the facility coming into view from the horizon, Rey forced the car out of the road and into the dirt and sand covered plains. Rey made a turn around the facility towards the back, parking the car not far from the fence that barricaded the parking lot.

Sneaking in was surprisingly easy. Rey was half expecting for Leia to double up with the security of the place, but it seemed like she wanted for the news of their capture to be low profile and kept everything running normally.

Bad move for her. Rey chuckled quietly as she crawled her way under the fence and snuck her way towards the staff entrance. Arriving at the barren locker room, she immediately popped the lockers open one at a time, trying to find an extra uniform. If she were going in stealth mode, then she would be needing a disguise.

“Aha!” she whispered to herself, pulling out the blue coveralls from one of the lockers.

Quickly, she stripped off of her bloodied clothes and changed into the coveralls that she found. She then disposed of her clothes in a nearby trash bin, hoping that the janitor still wasn't making his rounds for the trash.

From the corner of her eye, she saw the glint of a metal wrench sitting atop a table across the room. It was probably one of the tools from the maintenance guy that had been left behind.

Sweet! Rey grabbed the wrench and tucked it deep within the deep pocket of the coverall that she was wearing before pulling a face mask over her mouth and nose.

Sure that she wasn't going to be recognized immediately, Rey sauntered out into the hallway, making a beeline for the security room that was right at the far corner of the building, tucked between the fire exit and the elevator. Along the way, she encountered a few employees and staff, nodding politely at them but never making too much eye contact. She musn't risk getting attention to herself.

As expected, security inside the building wasn't that tight, especially since there was only one guard on-duty when she stepped inside the security room when she snuck in, the man boredly staring at the monitor before Rey came in. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw Rey step in.

“Hey, who are—”

Before could the man finish his sentence, Rey had already took out the wrench from her pockets, lunged at him and smashed the hard metal weapon that she held in one hand. The poor man wasn't able to defend himself properly and fell down after three quick blows on his head. Rey panted, eyeing the man that laid on her feet. With the blood that was starting to pool on the floor, the man was either dead or dying.

Not her problem though.

Grabbing one arm, Rey pulled the man towards the dark corner of the room, making sure that his body was obscured by the cabinet. This should take them a while finding the dead body.

Satisfied with her handiwork, Rey turned her attention to the monitors behind her, eyes scanning each and every screen, desperately trying to find even a small sign that could lead her to Ben's location.

“Where are you?” Rey hissed to herself, her patience growing thinner and thinner as the seconds passed.

Rey froze at the thought that suddenly appeared in her mind. _What if Leia had Ben moved to a different facility as well and hadn't told her?_

That would explain why she couldn't find Ben in every screen that she laid eyes upon.

If Leia did move Ben, then it would be difficult for her to track him down.

Hissing a curse, Rey slammed her hand against the table. Growling as she straightened and turned towards the door. Before she could even take one step forward, one of the monitors caught her attention.

It was a shot of a door and a hallway in a 45 degree angle, with the door being guarded by two heavily armed men. From the hallway, a red-head man walked towards the door, giving a quick nod of his head at them. With no words exchanged, the two guards stepped aside to let the man inside.

Curious, Rey took a quick glance towards the other monitors, trying to look for the camera that would show her what was inside that room that the man had just walked in.

But there isn't one.

“Interesting.” Rey murmured, taking note of the location of that room.

_Level two, hallway B in the right wing._

Ben was in that room. She was sure. It was like being drawn by an unseen force. Exiting the room, she immediately rushed to the fire exit, deciding that it would be quicker if she took the stairs instead of the elevator.

As expected, the second level was barren. With a criminal being detained here, it was no surprise to Rey that Leia would want the second level be left alone. Rey navigated her way towards the right wing of the building. By the time she stepped into the hall, she locked gazes with one of the guards.

He nodded towards her way, alerting the other guard. There was recognition in their eyes.

In a flash, the three of them had their respective guns out, all aimed at each other. Two guns aimed at her, one gun aimed towards them. Rey wasn't even sure which of the two to shoot first, the one from the left or the one on the right?

_Ah, what the hell._

Rey shot first, hitting the man on the right with a bullet on his chest. He staggered backwards for a moment, but he recovered quickly. A curse almost slipped her lips when she realized that the man was wearing a bullet proof vest.

 _Aim for the head!_ She reminded herself as she raised the gun again.

Two fires came from them, one zoomed pass her head, a lucky miss.

And the other on her leg.

“Gah!” Rey exclaimed, dropping down on one knee as one hand nursed over her wounded leg. The two guards took this chance to run towards her way. She was screwed if she didn't do something to stop them.

From where she was, Rey could see one of them already calling for back up, probably informing Leia and the others of her escape and recent stupid attempt at rescue.

But she can't give up now, not when she was already this close to Ben.

Raising the gun, Rey aimed for the head this time, which was a bit hard to do because of the guard running towards her with a helmet perched on his head.

It was a messy target, but hey at least she didn't miss when she pulled the trigger.

One of the guards rushing towards her dropped dead. The immaculately white floor was painted with blood that gushed out the wound from the dead man.

It momentarity fazed the other guard, seeing that his accomplice was dead right before his eyes.

Rey pulled on the top slide of the gun, loading another bullet inside before firing it the second time, this time it hit the leg of the other guard.

Now we're even. She thought as she forced herself to stand up, both of their guns raised again for another shoot off.

Both of them fired at one another, Rey feeling each bullet dig within her body. She didn't care for the pain right now. The wound would heal, they were going to disappear later, right now she had to endure the pain inflicted on her body if it meant that she would save Ben.

Two of her bullets found their way inside the man's head, making him drop dead beside his fallen comrade.

With a sigh of relief, Rey limped her way towards the door. The lock on the door clicked the moment she arrived in front of it. Alerted, Rey raised the gun at the door before it could fully open, revealing the red-head she saw earlier in the monitor. The scowl on his face that he wore vanished, the color drained from his face as his green eyes grew wide in fear and surprise.

“Get down.” she barked the order, glaring at him with narrow eyes.

The man obeyed, falling down on his knees with his eyes pinned on the floor. Rey saw how they flickered sideways, clearly looking at the dead bodies out in the hallway.

In one swing, she knocked him out with her gun, slamming it down on his head. When she finally entered the room, relief flooded her system as she laid her eyes on Ben who was seeemingly strapped on a table with metal cuffs on his arms and legs. Rey quickly made her way towards him.

“Hey there.” she said to him, right before the alarms started blaring above them.


	11. Chapter 11

“Ben, put me down!” Rey hollered at him irrately.

They were currently running across the parking lot, with her slung over Ben's shoulder like a sack of potaoes, her body bouncing at every step that Ben made. Without the tight grip that Ben had on her, she was sure that she had fallen off moments ago with how she thrashed around, wanting to get down and run on her own. Behind them, a group of men were fast approaching, bullets coming from their direction zoomed at her and Ben, but untimely misses them.

When the alarm started blaring over their heads, they both knew that they had to make haste, that in a few more minutes, men will pour out in the hallway searching for them. Rey had gotten Ben out easily, since the red-head had the key that unlocked the metal clasps on Ben's arms and legs.

With the hallways still clear (except for the two corpse that Rey left outside) they quickly made their way down where Rey came in earlier. When they both reached the lobby, the halls were swarmed with confused employees, murmuring their confusion and assumption at each other as they made their way towards the exit of the building. The alarm was drowned out by a voice that ordered all personnel to exit the facility immediately.

It provided her and Ben enough cover to go towards the back of the facility. At that time it seemed like a good idea to go back through where she had entered, but before could they even arrive, a group of men had walked around the corner of the hallway.

And that was when everything went downhill.

They both ran, the men chased behind them.

Guns were fired and bullets flew in the air where a few had found their way to her legs. Three bullets on her leg and one on her chest. Meanwhile, Ben had only been hit twice on his back, earning only a twitch on his eye as a reaction to being shot.

Well, he was used to getting shot while she was still adjusting to the pain.

_Seriously, that was unfair._

Irately, Rey pounded her fists lightly against his back as if to stress her order. But it didn't seem to faze Ben, in fact it only seemed to urge him to run faster as their pursuers followed close behind them.

“Not when your wound is still healing.” Ben laughed as he jumped over an obstacle that made Rey 'oof', getting the wind knocked out of her for a fleeting moment.

She knew that this was an emergency, that they had to escape fast and loose their puruers or else they're going to end up with bullets in their heads again.

But Rey never did like being carried around like an item.

Yes she knew that she has a gunshot wound on her leg and would probably limp throughout the time of their escape, the wound wasn't going to heal immediately if she constantly strain it. Walking, running or limping would slow the healing process on her leg.

“Fine!” she barked out bitterly, turning her attention to the pursuers behind them. Pulling the other gun from her pocket (Since she already emptied the first one during that shoot out in level two), Rey began firing at the men, intentionally aiming at their chests, because at this distance, and with how she was bouncing around on Ben's shoulders it was hard for her to aim at them properly.

Luckily, a few of those she had shot weren't wearing any bullet proof vests so they immediately went down the moment she shot them.

The others? Well, they were still chasing them like a pack of rabid dogs.

_Rabid dogs armed with guns and armour._

“Where did you say you crawled under?” Ben asked, earning her attention. Rey twisted her body to look behind her, a hand pressed against Ben's back to prop herself upright.

“Over there!” She said, a hand quickly pointing towards the direction of the fence where she had dug up the earth from underneath to create a hole big enough for her and Ben to go through.

Nodding, Ben ran even faster towards that directon while Rey returned her attention to their pursuers, shooting at them like a madwoman. Then the gun gave nothing but a silent click, telling her that she had used up all of her bullets.

“Shit!” she cursed, raising herself up with one hand against Ben's back.

“I'm out of bullets.” she screamed at Ben as she pulled her other arm back, creating a decent enough momentum while deciding who of the men behind them will be the poor victim of a flying gun.

She chose the one that was running ahead of the group.

Rey swung her hand, sending the gun flying through the air. It hit her target nice and easy.

“Yes!” she screamed out of glee, her hands high up in the air, celebrating a fleeting moment of triumph, just because she was able to hit someone even on her compromising position.

_Childish? Yes, yes she was._

One bullet grazed her right arm that prompted her to lower herself back down against Ben's back. Although she couldn't supress the laughter that escaped her lips.

With the wind hot on her face and body, her heart pounding wildly at the excitement of the chase, Ben carefully but quickly maneuvered them towards their destination, skirting the sides of the parked cars that were blocking their way.

They were being chased down and shot at and yet, Rey never felt more alive. It was as if they were just playing a stupid game of cops and robbers. Only this time they were playing with real guns and the pain of getting shot was real.

Real guns were fine, it felt great using one. But getting shot by a real bullet could be a bitch.

Ben slowed to a stop, pulling her away from him.

“You go first.” he told her, pushing her towards the hole that she dug up earlier. Standing on two feet, Rey knew that her wounds had finally healed, leaving no marks on her skin. Ducking down, Rey lowered herself down on the dirt, pressing herself to make sure that she wasn't snagged in the back by the protruding wire from the fence. She came out the other side smoothly.

“Ben look out!” Rey's eyes widened in surprise when her gaze landed on a guard that had came up right behind Ben, raising his baton in the air to hit Ben on the head. Luckily, Ben had heard her and turned just in time before the other man could even swing his hand down.

With the lack of weapons, Rey could only watch helplessly as Ben struggled and wrestled against the man, successfully stealing away the baton from the other. He began raining down hard swings on the man, aiming his hits on the head.

The man dropped on the ground in the few seconds that passed.

“Rey!” That familiar voice echoed in the wind.

Wide eyed, Rey turned her attention towards the source of the voice; it was Leia, hopping out of a black vehicle not too far from the group of men that chased them. The old woman's face frowned against the harsh light of the midday sun, the wind pulling at her grey-streaked hair. With a raise of her hand, the guns stopped shooting, the men also stopped running.

Rey and Ben were frozen in their places, unsure what to do now that Leia had decided to make her presence known.

“Don't do this Rey. We can help you!” Leia continued, taking small tentative steps closer, her hands raised as if she was taming a wild animal. Then she gestured around her.

“You don't need to run away. We can forget about all of this, like it never happened. You can still come back, Rey. Come back home.”

Rey looked back at Leia with a stoic look, watching the old woman stare back at her.

With a quick sweep of her gaze, she realized that every eyes were on them right now, watching this scene between her and Leia unfold. There was tension in the air right now as they kept watch with their guns raised in the air, poised and aimed at her and Ben.

If they weren't careful, they could get themselves in a shower of bullets, and maybe one of those bullets could hit them in the heads, momentarily disabling them from moving.

There was no stopping her, not now, not with how many people she had killed that day. There was no chance for her to go back to the way she was before she remembered her past life.

This was her life now. There was no going back.

The only choice now was to run away.

With Ben.

_Away from all this bullshit._

“I can't Leia. I cannot conceed to the terms you've given me.” she called out, her voice clear and steady. Leia's face paled at her answer and it coaxed Rey to continue.

“I love Ben. This is my life now. I can't go back. If I were given a choice, I would still choose Ben. Because he is my life. He is the reason that I kept on living.” From the corner of her eye, she saw Ben glancing towards her way, his eyes sparkling admiringly at her.

“Even if you gave me a new chance in life, there's no guarantee that the past will never haunt us. I'm sorry Leia, but this is what I choose.”

Rey quickly glanced towards Ben, giving him a quick nod. He nodded back at her, immediately understanding what she wanted him to do.

When she returned her gaze to the old woman, Leia's face was stoic.

“Arrest them!” Came that order from Leia. At that same moment, guns were fired, Ben dove down to the ground to crawl towards the small opening underneath the fence, while Rey turned on her heels and ran towards the car she parked not far behind her.

Her feet pounded against the land in sync to her racing heart, behind her she could hear the footsteps and the gunshots that zoomed towards her direction. Panting, she threw a quick glance over her shoulder, seeing Ben running after her. In a few steps, he had closed the distance between them.

“I'm driving!” she screamed at him as she ran around the car towards the driver's seat. Ben opened his mouth to object, but the words died down in his throat when she yanked the door open and hastily slid into the drivers seat. Before could Ben even get inside the car, Rey already turned the engine on.

The car door slammed closed, Ben huffing deeply as he ran his hand over his face.

With one hand in the gear switch, Rey risked looking at Leia one last time, watching how the old woman's face fall.

She knew that look, Leia had given her that look back in the past, not only when she was Reina Solo whenever she sneaked out of the house or did some stupid shit, but also back when she was Renata Kenobi when she told Leia about her idea of creating another human being.

It was the same old disappointed look etched on Leia's face.

Back then, that look hurt her. Making her feel guilty for what she had done. But now, now that her memories were back, all the pain she had felt in the past were back as well.

Her heart was numb now. She only cared for herself and Ben.

And no one else.

Never breaking eye contact with the old woman, Rey shifted the gears from neutral to drive, stepping on the gas hard that made the car lurch forward.

The idea of running the guards that were out of the fence appeared in her mind. She wanted to run them over, see their blood splatter against the windshield of the car.

But there was a voice at the back of her head that stopped her.

Instead, she turned the car, zooming towards the open road. Determined never to look back ever again.


End file.
